psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
George Perry
George Perry (born April 12, 1953 in Lompoc, California) is a neuroscientist and Dean of the College of Sciences and Professor of Biology at the University of Texas at San Antonio. Perry is recognized in the field of Alzheimer's disease research particularly for his work on oxidative stress. Education Perry received his bachelor's of arts degree in Zoology from University of California, Santa Barbara. After graduation, he headed to Scripps Institution of Oceanography and also studied at Hopkins Marine Station of Stanford University and the Marine Biological Laboratory of Woods Hole and obtained his PhD in Marine Biology under David Epel in 1979. He then received a postdoctoral fellowship in the Department of Cell Biology in the laboratories of Drs. Bill Brinkley, Joseph Bryan and Anthony R. Means at Baylor College of Medicine where he laid the foundation for his observations of cytoskeletal abnormalities. Professional Appointments In 1995, Perry joined the faculty of Case Western Reserve University, where he currently holds an adjunct appointment. He is currently dean of the College of Sciences and professor of biology at the University of Texas at San Antonio. He is distinguished as one of the top Alzheimer’s disease researchersAlzheimer's DiseaseArticle: "Alzheimer's disease research: scientific productivity and impact of the top 100 investigators in the field" by Aaron A. Sorensen with over 900 publications, one of the top 100 most-cited scientistsin-cites - The 100 Most-Cited Scientists in Neuroscience in Neuroscience & Behavior and one of the top 25 scientists in free radical research.Lab Registry Perry is highly cited (over 34,000 times;H=93;ISI/over 46,500 times;H=107;Google Scholar)and is recognized as an ISI highly cited researcher.Researcher ID Profile Perry is editor for numerous journals and is editor-in-chief for the Journal of Alzheimer's Disease. He is fellow of the American Association for the Advancement of Sciences and past-president of the American Association of Neuropathologists. Research focus Perry's research is primarily focused on the mechanism of formation and physiological consequences of the cytopathology of Alzheimer disease. He has played a key role in elucidating oxidative damage as the initial cytopathological abnormality in Alzheimer disease. He is currently working to determine the sequence of events leading to neuronal oxidative damage and the source of the increased oxygen radicals. His current studies focus on two issues: (i) the metabolic basis for the mitochondrial damage restricted to vulnerable neurons; and (ii) the consequences of RNA oxidation on protein synthesis rate and fidelity. TED talk: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tBSFEzkk0A Awards His awards include: *The Denham Harman Research Award Aging Association, *Alzheimer Award and Medal (twice)Journal of Alzheimer's Disease, *ISI highly cited researcher, *Iberoamerican Molecular Biology Organization, *AAAS Fellow, Corresponding Member of Sciences Academy of Lisbon, Spanish Royal Academy of Sciences and the Mexican Academy of Sciences, *SACNAS Distinguished Professional Mentor, *member of the Dana Alliance, *Senior Investigator Award International College of Geriatric Psychoneuropharmacology, *Fellow of Linnean Society of London, Fellow of Microscopy Society of America, Fellow and Chartered Chemist of Royal Society of Chemistry, Fellow of Royal Society of Medicine, Fellow, Chartered Biologist and Chartered Scientist of Society of Biology,Fellow of Royal College of Pathologists, Sigma Xi, Phi Kappa Phi, Senior Fulbright Scholar, and Panama National Plaque of Honor for Excellence in Neuroscience. References External links * Alzheimer Research Forum Profile * Journal of Alzheimer's Disease * UTSA Faculty Biography * TEDXAlamo: Living with Aging * ISI Highly Cited Researcher * Neurotree.org Scientific Lineage * Science Watch Top 20 Alzheimer's Researchers * Google Scholar Profile * PBS Interview Category:Alzheimer's disease researchers Category:American neuroscientists Category:Fellows of the American Association for the Advancement of Science Category:Fellows of the Linnean Society of London Category:Living people Category:University of Texas at San Antonio faculty Category:University of California, Santa Barbara alumni Category:1953 births